This invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus, and more particularly to an ink jet recording apparatus which is capable of performing a duplex print operation such that printing is performed on both sides of a sheet of paper.
An ink jet recording apparatus has been used widely as an image forming mechanism in printers, copying machines, and so on. Some ink jet recording apparatuses are capable of operating in a duplex print mode in which a print operation can be performed on both sides of the recording sheet. One example of such a printer is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. JPAP08-337011 (1996). The ink jet recording apparatus according to this example is adapted to perform a duplex print operation by using two recording mechanisms which are positioned in the ink jet recording apparatus so as to be spaced apart from each other. Accordingly, the structure of the ink jet recording apparatus becomes complex and the apparatus itself becomes relatively large and expensive because of the use of two recording mechanisms, as well as, a plurality of paper transportation mechanisms required therein. As a result, the cost of manufacturing such a duplex mode printer is greatly increased.
In addition, such an apparatus may have a disadvantage with respect to the quality of a print image. This is because in the above-mentioned ink jet recording apparatus, the sheet is transported to the second recording mechanism while the printed surface of the sheet contacts or is rubbed against a surface of a guide plate connecting the first recording mechanism to the second recording mechanism. Yet, with ink jet recording, time is required to dry the printed surface and, therefore, the printed surface should be protected from contacting any material or any object that might smudge or affect the quality of the printed image on the sheet.